Rags to Riches
by forever.teen.creativty
Summary: Gabriella wasn't always popular. When she loses her best friend and love of her life in the journey of high school, she makes a plan to not only get her best friend back, but win his heart in the process. Troyella. r and r
1. Prologue

**This is my second story and I am definitely excited! This only the prologue so it will be short. I don't own anything!**

I walked down the halls of East High with my two best friends Ashley and Taylor. I said hi to everyone I saw and some guys even ran hard from it, gross. We came to my locker and my gorgeous boyfriend Troy Bolton placed a soft kiss on my cheek, whispering, "Hello beautiful," as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I giggled and replied, "Hey yourself." I wasn't always popular or pretty, nor was I lucky enough to have such a wonderful boyfriend. It all started my sophomore year…


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first ****chapter of my new story. PLEASE tell me what you think! I don't own anything except the plot.**

As a freshman and sophomore in high school, I was a plain Jane. I was now a junior and still the same old person: boring. My wardrobe consisted mostly of sweatshirts and non-flattering jeans. I wore no make up and my hair was always up. I was glad to have three friends I could rely on: Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, and lastly Troy Bolton. We had known each other since we were in diapers. One person I relied on the most was Troy. Truth be told, I have had a major crush on him since I could remember. He was always there for me and I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world.

It had only been a couple weeks into school when we all started to find clubs and teams to be in. I stood staring at the board with Troy.

"What are you doing this year?" I asked.

"Basketball of course. Try outs are later this week and training starts next week." He looked so excited and I just smiled at him.

"What about you?" I heard him ask.

"I don't know."

"Well, I know what you could do, but you're not gonna like it."

I thought about it for a second and finally realized what he was talking about.

"Hell no."

"Oh come on, Brie!"

"No! You know I don't like dancing in front of people. Especially if it involves me being in a skimpy outfit waving pompoms," I said disgustedly. I have been dancing since I was 5 and it became my sweet escape. I loved it, but only for myself. **(A/N No offense to cheerleaders!)**

"Brie, you're a damn good dancer. Just join the cheer team this year, and if you don't like it, you don't have to do it again."

"I'll think about it."

He smiled like and idiot and I laughed. God, I love his smile.

A group of seniors walked passed and all eyes were on them. The bumped into a poor freshman and yelled at him.

"Get out of our way, geek. Show some damn respect," one yelled.

The poor freshman made a run for it in the other direction, and they all laughed.

"Assholes. They should be the ones showing some damn respect," I heard Troy say.

"Just promise you won't become this egotistical jock that thinks he owns the damn place." I turned to him with pleading eyes.

"I won't."

I held up my pinkie and he just chuckled.

"Promise?"

"I promise," he said as he wrapped his pinkie around mine.

At the end of the day, I met up with Troy at his locker.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready."

We walked home together, since we live next door to each other, and went into our separate houses.

I went into the kitchen to see my mother cooking dinner.

"Hola mama," I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hola Gabby. How was your day?"

"Good, but I've got a lot of homework."

I grabbed a bottle of water and went up to my room.

Later that night, I writing in my journal when heard a knock on my balcony door and knew exactly who it was.

"Come in, Troy."

He came in and laid down on my bed. I turned back to look at him, as I like to do, and turned back to my journal.

"Take off your shoes Troy Alexander!"

He rolled his eyes and took them off.

"Damn, you sound like my mother."

"I wouldn't have to if you actually respected my room."

"Yeah yeah."

"What have you been up to?" I asked him turning in my swivel chair.

"School work. Mom made me clean my room. Dad and I played basketball."

"Yea I heard you guys outside."

"He's only fun on the off season. During the season, he's tough."

"Don't push yourself too hard just because you're in high school. Have fun doing what you love."

"You worry about me too much," he said teasingly with a smile.

No. I think about you too much.

"If I don't, who will?"

"You really are an amazing friend," he said smiling at me.

Stab to the heart.

"Yea…y-you too," I stuttered. I wish I could tell him, but it was too soon. We have to remain good friends for now. Just good friends.

**I know it's shorter, but the chapter will get longer as the series goes on. Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter guys! **

**Quick Note:**

**I swear I'm writing this story as I go along. So I will hopefully be updating tomorrow or as soon as I can.**

**If I don't update as quickly as you want, ****please be patient with me.**

**Thanks guys and enjoy the the chapter.**

I woke up on a brisk Saturday morning in October. Dance class. I hopped in the shower and brushed my teeth. I put on my tights and leotard under a pair of sweat pants and sweat shirt. I grabbed a light breakfast and my mom drove me to the studio. I walked in and saw the studio still empty. I always arrive an hour early to dance on my own. I took of my sweats and put on my ballet shoes. I connected my ipod to the speaker and put on my favorite song. I got in position and waited for the song to start.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

I moved with every beat fluidly across the floor. I drank in every word and related it to myself letting it show with every move I made. I think about everything while I'm dancing. I thought about my mother and how well she and I have been coping since my father died three years ago. She puts on a brave face, but I know how much she misses my father. I thought about high school and how much people change hoping that I would always stay the same. I thought about Troy. Oh Troy. The reason why I love this song so much is because of Troy. I would do anything for him to just tell me he felt the same way about me as I do him.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

As I twirled around the room, my mind twirled around the thought of Troy. His smile. His voice that sends chills up my spine. His soft touch. His soft kind words. Just him in general. I love just being around him because I know everything's okay. I can't stand to be around him for long. It drives me insane how much I love him.

_I could make it happen make your dreams com true_

_There is nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

As the song ended, I finished in pose. I heard applause from behind me and I quickly turned around to see Troy smiling and clapping.

"What the hell are you doing here? If you get caught, I could get in trouble."

"Well I woke up this morning, knew it was Saturday, so I came down to see you dance," he said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Smartass"

He stuck his tongue out at me and I just laughed at him.

"Oh yea. That's very mature!"

"Whatever, Brie."

We sat in silence for a little while I got a drink from my water bottle.

"So whose the lucky guy?"

I practically choked on my water when he asked that.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean the songs a love song, you had to be thinking about someone."

"What if I just like the song? Why do I have to be thinking about someone?"

"Just asking, Brie."

It was silent again for a while and I started to stretch. That was close. If he found out that I was thinking about him while I dance, our friendship would be ruined. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I ever lost him.

"So are we still on for tonight?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? Saturday Movie Madness is our day!"

Troy and I have been doing Saturday Movie Madness since we were in 5th grade. Neither of us ever missed Saturday.

After a tough Dance class, I went home and took a nice hot shower. I let my hair dry in natural curls and put on a pair of shorts and tank top. I usually wasn't one to show off my body because of how self-conscious I am, but it was only Troy. I mean, I'm so confortable around him.

I went into the kitchen and saw a note on the refrigerator.

"Called in for a late shift. Money in the cookie jar for pizza. Be home in the morning.

Love Mom"

I sighed. I love my mother, but she being at work all the time gets annoying. I wish I could see her more often, but it's just the way things are. I ordered the pizza and got all the right snacks and drinks out. Troy arrived just after the pizza did. We dug into the pizza and popcorn in the living room. After Troy reached for his next piece of pizza, he got up and went over to the movie stand.

"What are you doing, Bolton?"

"What? It's my night to pick the movie."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"Uh uh. I should know. I had nightmares all weekend."

"Oh yea. Cause you showed up at my window that night," he said laughing.

I threw a pillow at his face.

"You didn't."

"I did."

"Oh now you're gonna get it, Montez!"

He started chasing me around the house. You know how hard it is to run while laughing? Very hard. I made it all the way around the living room and up to my room before he caught me around the waist. He threw me on the bed, straddled my waist and started tickling me. The fact that I was laughing while running was bad, but this made it even worse. I couldn't breath.

"Say it."

"In your dreams, Bolton!"

"Alright then."

He tickled me even harder and soon I couldn't take it.

"ALRIGHT! Troy Bolton is the hottest, cutest, sweetest boy in the whole world!"

"Aww you're so sweet," he said getting off me.

"Asshole."

"You love me anyway."

"Unfortunately."

"I'm gonna pay for this aren't I?"

"Oh yeah," I said with a devious smile.

"What's my punishment?"

"Notebook."

He groaned, but I just smirked and went back downstairs, Troy's heavy feet following me. I put on the movie and sat next to Troy on the couch.

"Why must you torture me so?"

"Cause your dumb ass still hasn't figured out that this happens every time you tickle me."

He groaned again and I giggled.

After 2 hours, 2 bowls of popcorn, a few cans of pop, a whole pizza and lots of tissue, the movie was over.

"See it wasn't that bad-"

I turned to Troy to see a tear streaming down his cheek.

"Are you crying?" I giggled.

"No," he said as he wiped his tear, "I had something in my eye."

"Aww let me see," I said jokingly as I reached to turn his face.

"No. Brie!"

"Come on ya big baby." I giggled. I was practically on top of trying to get to his face.

"Brie this is highly unnecessary." He chuckled trying to restrain my arms.

"Come on." We stopped laughing and looked into each other's eyes.

This is what I wanted. I've longed for so long to be this close to him. He leaned up and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I was shocked at first, but I soon kissed him back. I will admit, this isn't exactly how I pictured my first kiss, but it will do. The real problem wasn't the fact that this wasn't how I pictured my first kiss, it was that I abruptly pulled away getting off of him and moving the other side of the couch. Maybe I was scared of actually getting what I wanted. We sat awkwardly for a while.

"I should go," said Troy.

"Troy-"

"I'll see you Monday."

He grabbed his stuff and left the house. I sat there shocked at what just happened. I finally got up and cleaned the living room. I took another long shower to clear my head. I got in bed drifting off to sleep at the thought of the kiss.

**Sooo quite interesting. Has their relationship gone from good to better, or good to worse? You'll have to see! Please review! I love feedback!**


	4. Chapter 3

**The third chapter as I said i would try to do. **Enjoy!

For the next few weeks, I avoided Troy at all costs. I avoided him in the hall, all phone calls and texts. I didn't want to get hurt again. I sat in my room doing homework when I when I heard a knock at my balcony door. I knew who it was, but still I went to the door and opened it.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"You wanna tell me what the hell is going on, Brie?"

"Excuse me?"

"You've been acting really weird lately. You won't talk to me, you avoid me in school, you don't answer my phone calls. What the hell Brie?"

"I've just had a lot on my plate lately."

"Bull shit!" he yelled.

I was taken back. He had never talked to me like this before. Yes, we've had our fights, but not like this.

"Who the hell do you think you are to be talking to me like this?"

"You're best friend who you've neglected the past few weeks. Why won't you talk to me?"

"I-"

I wanted to just spit it out and say it, say how much I loved him, but I couldn't bring myself to it. I stood there with my gaping open as if I were going to say something. He looked at me for a while, but then shook his head.

"You know what? Forget it."

"Troy-"

"No! You obviously don't want to talk to me and obviously don't need me."

I watched him climb down the tree and walk back over to his home. I was replaying the whole conversation in my head trying to figure out what just happened. I felt like I just got slapped in the face by a wildebeest. My heart was slowly breaking and my soul was slipping away. It was as if I was just broken up with, but how do you break up with a life-long friend?

I sat at my desk staring at my homework sheet. I picked up my pencil, and kept going.

…

The next day at school, I met up with Taylor and Sharpay at my locker.

"Hey Gabby!" they said at the same time. I ignored them and opened my locker.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay said worriedly.

She touched my shoulder and I turned around with tears in my eyes.

"I don't know what to do. Troy and I had a fight and I think it's over!"

The bell rang and we started to head to homeroom.

"You guys have had fights before. You guys will be best friends by the end of the day," Taylor reassured.

It seemed as though everything from the day was a blur: classes, faces, everything.

It was lunchtime and I was making my way to my locker to get my books for after lunch. As I was walking to my locker, I bumped into someone.

"Watch it, freak!"

I looked up to see Troy. He was with some varsity basketball players and they were all snickering at what just happened.

"Aren't you gonna apologize?" he asked.

"Are you serious?"

"Did I stutter?"

I looked at Troy in the eyes. I saw the hurt and revenge in his eyes. I looked at his cronies around him as they all looked at me with menacing eyes.

"Well?" Troy said roughly. "Are you gonna take all day, freak?"

I looked at Troy strangely as if to say, "what are you doing".

"I'm sorry you're too much of an asshole to look where you're going and too much of a dick to admit when you're wrong."

I turned around and walked away quickly. It was official, Troy and I were over.

**So I start school tomorrow and I am writing as I go along, like I said, so it will be a bit of a doozy, but the story is starting to get interesting. It was a shorter chapter, but juicy. Please comment!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I know it took a while to update, but I am writing as I go along so please be patient! Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

I spent the next few weeks crying myself to sleep every night with the guilt of this "break-up" being my fault. It took me about two weeks of watching Troy hang out with his new "friends" to figure out that it was partially my fault, but mostly his. He decided to walk away and end a life-long friendship. The only thing I did wrong was not tell him I love him. I wasn't really obligated to tell him that either. Or should I have just told him? I probably should've told him. What is he didn't feel the same! Our friendship would definitely be over then. Ugh! Why is everything so damn frustrating?

I walked down the halls of school with my two best friends avoiding the the Troy Posse as much as possible. I opened my locker for it to smell like dead fish. What are they middle schoolers? I took the fish out of my locker and threw it away in the cafeteria so the smell would be less noticeable. I took the spray I always kept in my and sprayed everything down. I walked to homeroom in silence. The fish didn't bother me that much. I've see much worse done. When I walked into class to see Troy sitting at his desk with some blonde bimbo sitting on his desk. He had a few upper classmates sitting in the same section as him. And to think we used to joke about assholes like him and he's now one. I walked to my desk the long way avoiding the route passed Troy. I sat and pulled my hood up and slouched in my desk. I looked at the girl sitting on Troy's desk and examined her. She had on short shorts and a flowy pink top. She hand flat sandals on her feet, her hair down in straight and make up on her face. Was this what Troy was into? To be honest, the shorts were too short, the top showing a little more cleavage than necessary and way to much make up.

I sighed and looked down at my own clothes. My baggy sweatshirt and flare jeans weren't that bad. I've been in a shell for too long though. Sharpay and Taylor had always begged me to give me a makeover, but Troy would always step in and say how much they should like me just the way I am. Well, Troy's not here now. It's time for me to bust out of my shell. It was time for me to get my best friend back.

After school, I approached the girls slowly. They smiled when she saw me.

"Why are you walking so slow?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm scared for what I'm about to ask you girls."

They raised her eyebrows at me.

"Okaaayy. What's up?" Taylor asked.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I want you to give me a makeover."

I opened my eyes slowly to see their shocked face.

"Are you serious?" They said.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

Shar scrunched her eyebrows at me and crossed her arms.

"Is this about Troy beca-"

"No this is not about Troy. Losing Troy has made me realize that it's time for me to bust out of my shell. Will you please help me. I need someone other than my mother to go shopping with."

They sat and thought for a second. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay. We'll do it. One thing! You have to wear what we pick out and you can never where a sweatshirt that big and not skinny jeans ever again," Taylor said menacingly.

I gaped at her. No sweatshirt!

"But-"

"No buts! Take it or leave it," Sharpay said.

I sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

They squealed and took my arm in hers.

"This is going to be fabulous!"

Sharpay, Taylor and I drove to my house together. I walked into the kitchen where I knew I'd find my mom.

"Hey mama."

"Hey girls. How was school?"

"Good."

My mom continued chopping vegetables for what looked like would be a stew. Sharpay nudged me in the ribs as if to say continue.

"Hey mom. I was wondering if the girls and I could go shopping tonight."

My mom froze mid chop. She finally finished her chop after what seemed like forever and looked up at me.

"Shopping. Are you sure?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm sure mama."

"Do you need money?" She started towards her purse.

"I have some babysitting money save up."

She handed me a wad of bills and smiled.

"Take it anyway." We smiled at each other.

"I'll be back in time for dinner."

The girls and I left the house and headed straight for the mall. We went into Delia's and they picked out a bunch of outfits and accessories to go with them. Of course, I had no say in what was picked out for me. I bought what was picked out and we left the store. We went into Target and bought more outfits and accessories. We went into a beauty supply store and bought make up. Our final destination was Victoria's secret. I stood in front of the store staring at the sign and the half naked women on the poster.

"No."

"Yes," Sharpay said back.

"My underwear is fine."

"Your underwear sucks," Taylor said.

"How would you know?"

"Gym class. All you wear is sports bras and non flattering panties. Take a risk," they said over each other.

I groaned as she pulled me into the store. Out of courtesy, Sharpay bought my underwear for me, a little weird, but it was her way of being sympathetic. We finally got home and they taught me how to do my makeup and she picked out my outfit for Monday.

"We"ll be here Monday to pick you up. You better be in that outfit or I will shove you in it." Sharpay said ominously.

I hugged them and giggled.

"Thanks girls."

"No probs chica," Taylor said.

Sharpay and Taylor left and the anticipation of Monday came.

On Monday, I got up, showered and let my hair dry in natural curls. I put on the on the make up as shown and put on the outfit picked out for me. I looked in my full length mirror in my closet. The dress I wore was a yellow dress with blue accents on it that came about 2 and a half inches above the knee. I had on blue flat sandals and blue cardigan to match the accents on the dress. My make up was done to Sharpay's perfection. I heard a pounding on my door.

"Gabriella Isabella Montez! Get your ass out here and let us see!"

I slowly opened the door and Sharpay and Taylor squealed.

"Our work is done!" they said at the same time.

My mom just about flipped when she saw me. I got out of the house and drove with the girls to school. I stood outside the school and froze. This is it. I opened the doors slowly and walked down the halls.

**I have no idea when the next chapter will be up so, like i asked before, please bare with me. I am in school so this is a bit difficult. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I know it took me a while to update, but I'm in school and have a mondo amount of home work so if you want to blame ****anybody, blame the teachers. **

**Anyways chapter 5 is up!**

**Enjoy!**

As I walked down the hallway, slowly people started to notice me. The girls started to hold on to their men closer as the boys' mouths gaped open. I blushed nervously at the amount of attention I was getting. I remembered that way I used to walk and immediately stood up straight and lifted my chin a little.

"Is she new here?"

"I've never seen her before."

"Isn't she that emo girl?"

"She's hot."

"Damn she fine!"

"Isn't that Geeky Gabby?"

I rolled my eyes at all the talk that was "unnoticeably" going on around me. I guarantee by lunch, everyone will be talking about me, and by the end of the week, everyone will know who I am. I don't really know if how I feel about the attention, nor do I know if this was a good idea. I never really did like all attention on me, but I'm doing this for me…and Troy. But that's besides the point. I'm busting out of my shell and getting my face out there, literally.

I walked to my locker while people started to go back to their normal lives of not staring at me. Every once in a while, I would see a guy looking at me and he would wink at me. I would blush and turn my head quickly. People kept staring at me periodically throughout the day, and I have to say it was getting a little annoyed.

I was walking down the hallway to lunch when I passed Troy and at his locker talking to some bushy headed guy. I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking.

"Gabriella?"

I turned around to see Troy standing there with his mouth slightly ajar.

"Troy."

"I'll catch you later," the bushy headed guy said and walked away.

"Umm…hi…what-"

"If you don't have anything intelligent to say, I'll be on my way. I'm actually hungry."

I turned to walk away.

"Wait."

I smirked slightly but quickly wiped it off my face as I turned around.

"What happened to you?"

I looked at him weirdly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You look…different."

"Thank you?"

"I mean it's nice, but why?"

I stepped closer to him.

"I needed to come out of my shell and our break up was just the perfect time to do it."

"Well uh you look uh nice."

I took another step closer.

"I mean really uh nice." He scratched his neck, what he usually does when he's nervous.

"You said that already."

"I did?"

"Yea."

"Well I guess it's just that you look nice."

I leaned up as if I were going to kiss him.

"You shoulder probably take your foot out of your mouth before you choke, Bolton."

I turned around and walked to the cafeteria with a smirk on my face. I met up with the girls and told them what happened giggling along with them. I may not like the attention I'm receiving, but I feel girly, which is weird.

"Attention everyone!"

Amber, the head cheerleader got up on a table and all eyes were on her.

"Thank you. We now officially have one opening left on the team. So, if you would like an opportunity to show your Wildcat spirit, try-outs are tonight after school. You will then be contacted via phone call. Thank you again!"

She got down off the table and you could see a ripple effect of excitement go through the cafeteria.

"I'm gonna do it," I said abruptly. Taylor and Sharpay looked at me shocked.

"But I thought you said-"

"I know what I said. It's time to do it. I've been hiding in the background of a dance company for too long."

They both squealed and started rambling on about the tryouts.

That afternoon, I put on some dance clothes I kept in my bag. I went into the gym and spotted the sign in table. I filled out my information and handed back the sheet. About 20 girls were seated in the bleachers so I went to join them.

"Good afternoon fellow classmates. 20 of you will be trying out today. We will be giving you simple steps and you will have to do them for us. If you can't keep up, you will be cut. 5 of you will remain and one of you will be contacted. Good luck!" **(It's kind of like Bring It On if you've seen that movie)**

We all lined up in rows. I was so nervous. I have never done anything like this before. I closed my eyes and took a deep. I imagined myself in back in my dance studio and opened my eyes again.

"We'll be giving you an 8 count of steps. Please keep up. One and two and three and four five six seven eight."

Amber did the moves and I watched her footwork closely before following along. One by one I saw the other cheerleaders dismissing people. I started to gain a little more confidence as I became more comfortable with the steps. I got more into the music as I let the moves and rhythm of the music take me. Soon enough, there were five of us left. We all stood in a straight line.

"You five have got what it takes," Amber started to say, "but only one of you will have the honor of calling yourself an east high cheerleader."

I got nervous fast…a little too fast. My palms got sweaty and I was scared I wasn't gonna make it. I took a deep breath and listened in on what Amber said.

"Now, each of you will show us what you got. We will play a song of your choice and you will perform a routine for us. Good luck."

Fuck.

"First up, Gabriella Montez."

Double fuck. I hate dancing by myself unless I'm in the confines of my own imaginative world. I slowly walked over to give them a song.

"A Thousand Years."

The DJ nodded and started looking for the track while I got into position in the middle of the gym. I took a deep breath and imagined myself back in my dance studio. As the music started, I let the music take me and I started to move fluidly across the gym floor.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have love you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

As much of a dick he was to me, I still love Troy. I can't stop and I never will. The thought of him makes me smile. I keep moving around the gym making sure I showed everything I could do. I showed my flexibility, my acrobatic side of me, and just my ability to move with grace.

As the song ended, I slowly brought my leg up over my head. I heard applause around me and stood normally. I blushed and bowed a bit.

"Alright, thank you Gabriella."

I sat and watched the other girls give their performances. All the while, one of the cheerleaders kept glancing back at me, which weirded me out for a second. After the last girl finished, Amber got up to speak with a demanding presence.

"We have some talent in this room, but only one of you can be on this cheer squad. One of you will be contacted tonight, so please keep your lines open. See one of you tomorrow at practice."

As I got my stuff together, one of the cheerleaders came up to me with a perky smile.

"Hi, I'm Lily. I just wanted to tell you I very much enjoyed your performance. You got some moves, girl! Keep it up and you could be captain next year."

Her comments threw me a little off guard, but it felt good to be appreciated. She walked away without giving me a chance to respond. I was the last to leave the gym and as I walked out, I pumped into a rather large, sweaty figure.

"Sorry."

"Gabriella?"

I looked up to see Troy and inwardly smiled not wanting to show that his presence affected me.

"Troy."

"What are you doing here?" he looked at me quizzically.

"Trying out for cheerleading."

"Really?" He smiled slightly.

"Is that a problem?"

"No it's just…I didn't expect this. You swore up and down you wouldn't…"

"People change," I said with a hint of accusation.

"I guess so."

"GABBY! LET'S GO!" I heard Sharpay yell from down the hall.

"See ye round."

I left him standing there not letting him respond.

**Wooooow. Good? Tell me whatch think! I don't know when i'll update next, but please be patient. ****THANKS! **


End file.
